Your Little White Rabbit (Kasanoda x Reader)
by BluestarsFiire
Summary: When Ritsu Kasanoda is asked on a date by his crush, he finds himself in the most magical field of wondrous flowers. When he and his date encounter a small white creature with a cotton-ball tail, that strangely takes a passionate liking for Kasanoda's presence, he discovers that the rabbit isn't the only one who appreciates him there. ( Ritsu Kasanoda x Reader Fluff )


He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have somehow found a friend that was so stunning. Out of the few friends he had, he truly held a special place for them in his heart. Not only because of the way he felt about them, but because of their ability to understand him.

They had seen past him- past his unsettling aggressive face and into his heart where a true human being lived with sensitivity, emotion, thoughts, and personality. Kasanoda had been gazing at them from across the courtyard of Ouran Highschool with a sense of longing pulling at his heart. The expression of solemness translated into a scowl on his face without him really realizing it, and before he knew it everyone within a few meters of him had taken off; apparently spooked.

Kasanoda gave a sigh- his mood only plummeting further.

He watched as his friend continued chatting with their own buddies- giving short chuckles at times and then even loud, hearty laughs as someone said something amusing. However, a particularily strange action of theirs caught his eye and peaked his curiosity as he noticed them lean forward slightly and lower their voice to a level at which from where he was at, he could not hear. His eyes narrowed in concentration and he leaned forward slightly in attempts to maybe try and catch what was being said.

The group was whispering and he froze as one of the participants caught his eye. For a moment he thought he was going to get chewed out- but then they turned back to Kasanoda's friend and raised a skeptical eyebrow. They must have mentioned his staring, because everyone turned just then to glance at him with doubt lingering in their expressions.

Kasanoda felt himself melt right then into a pitiful puddle of self-conciousness and embarassment. It was obvious that he was now the subject of their conversation- what where they saying? He caught a few words as they ignored him once more to continue.

"Really, him?" Asked a blonde that he didn't know. "Yea, i mean look at him- he's practically glaring daggers into our backs right now. You saw the scowl on his face. Why are you interested in someone who's so mean?"

It was then that he understood.

This had happened many times before- his friend was sometimes urged by others to leave him and break off the friendship. Simply because everyone though that he was aggressive and dangerous. Understandable, of course… But it still hurt.

Kasanoda bit his lip and stood immediatly to flee the situation. His feelings where hurt now and he wanted to get away before he heard anything else. He jumped suddenly however as an opposing force took hold of his wrist and he was unexpectedly stopped in his tracks. Feeling trapped he swiftly turned tail deffensively- only to be surprised a second time by the face of his friend. Before he could compose himself and gather his wits once more they had started talking.

"Hey." They said. "HEY!" He replied. He inwardly winced at the yell he'd just unconsciously spurted and a flood of blush blossomed on his face. This was the worst situation he'd been in all day and that was saying something. He just wanted to run away and hide in a dark closet with a comforting blanket draped over his body,

His friend did that cute thing where they tilted their head out of habit and gazed up at him with adoring eyes- something that already made him blush anyway despite how many times he was confronted with the reaction. All it did at that moment was double the amount of pink already on his cheeks. Blinking rapidly and stuttering, he tried to process their words as they continued.

"Hey um.. Kassy-Senpai?" They asked. He noticed their voice sounded softer than usual, almost as if they where speaking through shyness. "Uhm, yea?"

They took in a deep breathe as if preparing for something that took courage… And he was hit with a question that he'd never expected to ever hear from them.

"I know we're close friends… And i mean, i understand if… If that's where you want us to stay, but… But i wanted to know if maybe this weekend you wanted to go out with me, like.. On a date?"

He stared in disbelief and helplessness as another wave of blush hit him and his body started quivering. Several moments passed and he couldn't say a thing…

"Kas?" They prompted.

"UH YEA! YEA SURE!" He blurted, before smacking his hand over his mouth so harshly that he yelped in pain. His friend only giggled and blushed ever so slightly themselves before nodding and nervously tucking their hair behind an ear.

"Alright, i'm glad to hear. I look forward to it…"

~  
The day had arrived. It had arrived terrifyingly fast, but at the same time agonizingly slow. Kasanoda had spent the last hour with his date at the mall- one of his favorite places surprisingly, where they had aimlessly wandered spectating the activities all kinds of shoppers, stores, and merchandise. This had been a good idea on her part- his nerves had been given a chance to settle and his nervousness had slowly deteriorated as mind realized he had nothing to fear . It was just another day with his bestfriend- even if it was considered a legit date this time.

When they'd grown bored of their expedition they made their way back out into the parking lot where Kasanoda stopped with a skeptical eyebrow lifting as they unexpectedly took a turn around to the back of the car- opening their trunk. "What are you-?"

"C'mere." They stated simply, a hint of excitement laced around their words.

He slowly approached and switched his gaze to see a large box of.. something within their trunk. It was cold to the touch. "What? Why do you have a cooler in here?"

"You'll see." They said, and with a mysterious teasing wink they led him back to the front where he took shotgun as they drived. He soon realized that wherever they where going was a place he'd never even ventured before- the road looked strangely foreign. The road was rough and they where sourrounded by seemingly miles of flowery wonderland. It was gorgeous, but he couldn't help but wonder what they where doing.

It wasn't long until the both of them had stopped in an area full of rich, colorful flowers- a garden almost. His bestfriend had taken the cooler from the trunk and set it down. "Here i'll help." He said, and took the handle himself. "Alright.. Follow me." They said- still obviously determined to leave him in the dark about this. Kasanoda gave a sigh and heaved the cooler along with them… Until it seemed evident that they where following a path. A road where the brush wasn't so thick and slightly flattened aided them to their destination until finally it came into sight.

Kasanoda breathed another sigh of amazement and set the cooler down to get a better view of his sourroundings. Everything was lively and full of sunny life. Flowers of all shapes and sizes sprouted from the ground in rich splashes of color everywhere he looked, and a bright luminescent pond glittered like starlight beneath the sun. He managed to mutter an appalled "Woah…" And at that his date giggled appreciatively. "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Y-yea…"

He mindlessly helped his date lay a blanket out next to the pond, still mesmerized by the beauty of this raw source of nature, until they settled down and motioned for him to join. He clumsily plopped down beside them and blushed as he realized how romantic it seemed… Even though of course, i mean… That couldn't possibly have been their intention.. They just wanted to have a nice place to sit right?

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he was handed a sandwhich and some strawberries from the cooler. "There's food in there? For me?" He asked increduously, accepting the offering delicately before taking a bite. He hummed happily at the pleasant taste that reached his mouth and he offered an appreciative compliment as they smiled and chuckled with a simple "Thank you."

"Hey, look." Kasanoda's date caught his attention and he turned his gaze to spot whatever they'd been pointing at.

A small white rabbit had shyed out of cover from a nearby bush- nose twitching nervously as he cautiously took one hop at a time to approach. "He reminds me of you." Said his friend with a chuckle, and he blushed slightly. "W-Why is that?"

"No reason… Just watch."

After the white rabbit's appearance more began to slowly come out of hiding- they grew accustomed to the presence of their guests and some of the small animals even approached to watch them with a curious eye before scampering off. Kasanoda loved animals- everything about them was amazing. At this point he was in a state of bliss. Nothing was better than sitting amongst the most beautiful scenery in the world while eating a wonderful meal alongside your wonderful date, bunnies of all shapes and sizes attended to their daily agendas as the two acted as spectators.

"This is… amazing. How did you discover this place..?" He asked.. This was the best experience of his life. "I'm an adventurer." She replied with a teasing hint to her tone. He smiled and chuckled.

But even then his happiness faltered for a moment as he caught sight of himself reflected in the pond beside them. He watched himself and the scowl that was forever plastered on his face. His confidence broke and shattered literally right in front of his face as he tried to smile and it only appeared as a grimace. Why was he so ugly?

"Don't move." He was snapped out of his trance at the sound of his bestfriend's voice, and he turned his head carefully to see the same small white rabbit from earlier with it's cotton-ball tail slinking cautiously up to Kasanoda. It placed a small paw on their picnic blanket and continued to approach with remarkable courage. Kasanoda held his breathe and his eyes widened- this was something special indeed.

Before he knew it the wild creature was perched in his lap, studying his face. "W-Wha..?" He blubbered in confusion. How was this even happening? He heard the affectionate chuckle of his bestfriend from beside him and he turned to look at them. "He likes you Kassy-Senpai."

He blushed slightly at the sound of his nickname and turned back to the animal who had decidedly made the choice to curl up in his lap and remain there. This was truly surreal- especially for someone who loved the company of animals so much.  
"W-Why?"

"Because he likes your energy, Kass." His partner spoke suddenly.

"But.. I don't get it, i'm scary looking. Why didn't he get scared away like the rest of everyone i know?"

His date sighed and shifted closer to him to watch the sleeping rabbit, before they began.

"Why do you like animals? Why do I like animals? Because they are purely unjudgemental creatures without any concept of discrimination for appearance. Animals are special because they can see through whatever physical appearance you have- and into the soul that lies beneath. Your expression doesn't matter- it's the emotion and energy you give off that they respond to. Your energy was peaceful, and he liked that, so it drew him to you in seek of that tranquility… Despite whatever your face might look like. "

Kasanoda thought this over for a moment and nodded slowly, appreciating the still-sleeping form of the wild bunny in his lap. "I guess… I guess that's why i like them, yea. They don't call me ugly and mean-looking.. They just… They love you as long as you love them. And i really love animals."

"Yes, Kass. It's beautiful really. And i'll tell you the judgement of an animal is better than that of any human. Because they don't judge the face, they judge the person. I think… I think considering this little rabbit's decision that i chose a good one."

"Hmm?" He asked, confused as to what they where implying.

They met his gaze suddenly with a sigh and opened their mouth to speak with a sincerety in their eyes.

"Listen.. I know you think your not good-looking. You where born with an aggressive face according to you and others- but I was entranced with the person beneath the moment i met you. Your kind, caring, shy, gentle, and sensitive. You have a good heart, Kass- and i can feel it when i'm with you. By the things you say and do. It's unfortunate for you that that kindness lives inside this little human form that prevents people from getting to know you out of prejudgemental fear. It's like a tragedy."

His heart was truly touched and he couldn't believe this was happening - here in this gorgeous garden with a rabbit on his lap. The person he had feelings for really cared about him.

"Kasanoda, I really love you. Just like that rabbit there."

His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in astonishment, he definetely hadn't expected a sudden confession. The idea of it was so absurd that his brain refused to believe or process it at first thought.

"Wh-what? Why? I'm-"

"Beautiful." They interuppted. "I don't care what anyone thinks- I like you. I like your personality and everything you are." They said. And they then spoke aloud what he had thought about internally.

"Even your face."

It was then that Kasanoda was met with the most wonderful sensation- something warm was next to his face and soft skin was against his lips. He couldn't function anymore, his entire body just shut down completely and focused everything on simply enjoying this feeling he'd longed for now for years. He let his partner control him until they broke away from one another, a look in their eyes that he'd never seen before.

"For the record I've grown quite fond of that cute little scowl. Especially when it's covered in blush." They added as they observed the pitiful amount of red on his cheeks. With a chuckle, they laid beside him just then and cuddled next to him like the rabbit was.

Soon enough of course the animal woke from it's slumber and again turned away to hop off into cover- after turning to give Kasanoda a look of appreciation.

"It's alright," His date spoke up just then. "I can be your little white rabbit instead. If you'd like.." They whispered softly.. And kasanoda found himself smiling whole-heartedly.

"Yea.. I'd like that."


End file.
